Ride
by thewhorecrux
Summary: For all the rides they took together this is the one he hated the most. Decisions that we're made and some questions that still unanswered.  one shot


**Title: **Ride  
**Show: **tvd  
**Pairing:** Damon/Elena  
**Rating:** T -language-

For all the rides they took together this is the one he hated the most. Decisions that we're made and some questions that still unanswered.

* * *

I felt the anger burn through me. The whole day I tried to find a way to save this girl's ass and what do I get? I could feel the anger, the betrayal and the hurt inside of me, all coiled up. I want to snap at her, but not now. Not now that my brother, the witch, and the 16 ear old child are trying to get the fucking moonstone – which is the cause of everything. If only I could chain her up in my room, to keep her safe. I'm not going to lose her, I refuse to. But I might say… I'm surprised that vampire – who I think is part zombie, I killed him and he's still alive, weird – didn't try to get my Elena from me. Wait… _my_ Elena? You're so whipped, Damon. You need to wake up. She will never be yours.

"That was a stupid stunt you tried to pull tonight, Elena." I finally said. I couldn't concentrate on my driving especially when the cause of my frustration is right here beside me. I wanted to knock some sense to her – if that's still possible.

I didn't hear her say anything. Ignoring me huh? I can feel the anger bursting out, I unconsciously gritted my teeth, and somehow an animalistic growl slipped. I didn't even notice. I could feel Elena's fear beside me. God damn it! I'm scaring her now? She should be, after this plan? I swear to God, I will chain her up somewhere, where she can't go anywhere or even plan any kamikaze suicide mission. This girl is the death of me.

"Are you really this stupid?" I asked.

Finally, I heard her sigh. I should celebrate it's the first responsive thing she ever did today. I wonder if she's thinking rationally. "I am stupid for being caught." She said coolly.

How can you be so naïve and stupid? A growl slipped again, if I don't stop growling right now, I'm going to turn into a wolf.

"Do you think you could save us by sacrificing yourself? They would still kill us, Elena. I don't know what Elijah's motives are, but I'm not just going to stand there and watch you give up yourself. By the way, trusting Rose? Not a good idea. Just imagine if I wasn't there, what would've happened to you? Elena, the people you love is trying to protect you, just suck it up already."

"It is the only way Damon. Rose was just scared, and I kind off bribed her with the chance of sunlight in her life, which is not going to happen knowing Bonnie. I don't want to be saved, Damon. This is my decision. You should understand, I'm trying to protect _you_ and the others."

"Believe it or not, I am one of those people who love you that want to save you, Elena. If you sacrificed yourself, don't you think that all we've tried to do was just turned to waste? Are you this suicidal?"

I saw her hand tightened on me mentioning 'love', I should've probably left that part out of my speech.

"You don't know anything about me, Damon."

"I know that you're stupid." I said bitterly.

She never responded to that, I don't know if she agreed or just didn't want to talk to me. But either way, she's safe, but I can't get the feeling that she knows more than I do. I don't like this.

A part of me knows that there's a chance of surviving all of this, and a part of me knows that we're going to die by the end. There's also this voice that keeps shouting in my head to take Elena away from all of this and be selfish enough to take her somewhere else. Where we could start a new life… like I never thought of that before. I had so many fantasies of her. I wanted to build a family with her – which is stupid because I'm a vampire. God, I'm turning into my brother.

She never spoke to me again, she never said anything.

But I know that she's planning another suicidal mission in her head.

Which I will stop, somehow.

I can't lose her now.

Even if it costs my life.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE :D**


End file.
